Blade
We can’t change who we are, but we can change how we feel about ourselves. Coding by Crystalcat137. Blade ”You don’t know what it feels like, having to protect others from yourself.” A dragoness trapped by fate. Claws in two worlds at once, the world of her past self, the self she longs to remember, and the world of a monster, as she sees it. One created to kill. One who does not want to kill. One who seems to be a subject of fate. Yet one who still fights that fate nonetheless. Appearance ”I wish I could tell you to not fear my presence, but maybe it’s better, this way. For if others fear me, they will keep their distance, and if they stay away, they can’t die by my claws” By the cliffside, overlooking the ocean, a dragoness stands, head high, wings spread, and tail brushing against the stone. Waves lap, a constant, calming sound as moonlight reflects off the dragoness’s shining, silver scales. She seems metallic. As if she were made entirely of metal. The shiniest, cleanest and strangest metal you ever saw. A trick of the night? Or something far more deceiving. She turns around, her large wings sweeping the floor. Her face is narrow, her body lithe. White plates run down her stomach, and many sharp, black spikes trail from her neck. obsidian scales rest above her eyes, and black horns stick out from the back of her head as well as on her snout. Jet black stripes streak down her back, and the rest of her is coated in that shining silver color. Her Wings stretch wide, spikes at the end of every joint. Silver patterns fill the white film of her wings, deeper in color towards the middle, thicker in width towards the outer edges of her wings, growing thinner as they travel inwards. On her legs a black spike protrudes from the joint, At the end of her tail is a four-pronged black blade. Mesmerizing, it is, how her scales catch the light. This is like no other metal you have ever seen before. So sleek and clean, as if the sword from a god was molded into the body of a dragon. Black, silver and white. What a lovely combination. A combination fit for this dragon, this dragoness of steel. Upon a closer look, you can notice her expression. Narrowed eyes and flaring nostrils. Tortured blue eyes that reflect the sun, gemstones of the finest sapphire. Her stance is rigged and wary, tense and strong. An aura of power emits from around her, almost like a wave of warning. She is dangerous, that much is obvious. Alas, the most beautiful roses often have thorns. Her expression rests at a neutral face, but, if lucky enough, you may see her smile. A grin, perhaps, where her eyes grow merry and her whole face lights up, like the day rising into the night sky, clearing out the stars and making room for the sun. Possibly the most extraordinary creature you have ever seen, this metal dragon. So gorgeously odd, this being of sword and steel, this dragon of light and dark. Behavior ”All I see, is red. All I feel, is hate. The drive to kill, to maim, to show the world your power. That is a curse called Rage.“ The way she moves, the way she watches. Aggression radiates off of her, like a pulsating waves that increases or recedes depending on her opposers actions. Blade is wary of those she first meets, but not outwardly ferocious. If someone wrongs her, though, she never forgets, and can hold a grudge forever if she ever so wishes. She channels her inner predator to the best of her ability, and could be called the mediator, if it wasn’t for her Rage. Rage aside, Blade is a intellectual being. Able to solve complex issues in incredible speed, doing best with mind games and puzzles, but social cues can stump her. Sometimes, she mistakes actions for aggression, and other misconceptions like that. Alas, she is quick witted and clever, and often those qualities lead her to dry, sarcastic remarks. When irritated, Blade can relate to sarcasm. It’s an instinct, and a way to contain her Rage. If she replies dryly, she is most likely trying to slowly constrain her rage. She makes jokes the same way as well, comments many find as odd, but that’s Blade’s humor. Odd. Witty, though she is, her wit can be tainted with some passion. Some might call her feisty, as she is prone to debating with a sharp tongue. Through all this clever, sarcastic personality, Blade has no patience. Every thing has to be done fast, and she has no tolerance for idiots. Blade has a strong willed personality, her opinions stand firm and unwavering. She has a determined spirit that is not easily deterred, and is brave to a point bordering foolishness. She throws caution to the wind if anyone she loves is in trouble, and is extremely protective. She hates bullies, anyone with power that picks on the weak makes her sick. She has a good sense of justice, and does all she can to preserve her morals. Blade is keen at hiding her emotions. She wears a prickly mental shield, and doesn’t communicate her feelings well. She can come off as aloof and abrasive, often trying to convince herself of a certain emotion. She knows it’s unhealthy, but she is also worried that she could suddenly burst our with emotion at the next thing that set her off. Although she main be stoic and brooding at times, certain things can make Blade loosen up. Being with someone she loves, for example, can have her talking and laughing, and being more at ease than anyone could ever think possible. Blade can be very sweet, going extra lengths to brighten up someone’s day, sticking by someone when they need a shoulder to lean on, and happily providing stability. However, if you ever act like you think Blade needs help, she can get indignant and snap, as she is self-sufficient and despises pity. Sometines, Blade can be a bit overwhelming. She doesn‘t always realize how intimidating she actually is. Like a big dog thinking it’s tiny, Blade sometimes forgets she’s a metal spike and mistakes herself for a fluffball. When she realizes someone is scared of her, she will usually back off. When she’s not overtaken with Rage, that is. After everything is through, it is undeniable that Blade tries her hardest to be kind. She shelters the weak and would rather fight a fair fight than win by conniving means, She protects her allies with her life, and holds as true as she can to he honor. All this talk about the Rage, but what truly is it? Rage in general is defined as, ”violent, uncontrollable anger.” For Blade? Rage is when all her primal insticts come rushing up, smothering her morals, her emotions. Everything that makes up who she is. Rage is an unquenchable desire to kill, to rip flesh, to mangle all who stand in her way. Blade is trying, with every breath she takes, to control herself, to rid herself of Rage. History ”How can you say you trust me? You don’t know who I was. ''I ''don’t know who I was!” Before the Lab, before she was altered, before she ever was Blade, she was an average dragon. Blade’s past is explained here: Origins (An Experiments Story) Journal Entries ”The things they write about me hold my worst fears. The truth. The reality of who I am. That is far more terrifying than any enemy I have and will have to face in battle. In a fight, I can trust my talons to slice. In reality, I can’t trust my talons to claw me out of the grave they have already dug for me.” ENTRY NUMBER ONE- Subject 3459 has been brought in for one of the most risky tastings we will ever perform. Succeed, and we could revolutionize how modern wars progress. Fail, and we all will be as good as dead. Testing will occur with Zerylion, an enhanced metal. ENTRY NUMBER TWO- Multiple stages of testing have taken place. Everything has gone according to plan with a few minor setbacks. Subject seems to be growing angrier by each test, and is retaining original behavior but seems to be suffering from amnesia. ENTRY NUMBER 3- Testing has finished, and it’s a success. We named the subject B1AD3, or, Subject Blade. Our first fully functioning, organic, war machine. ENTRY NUMBER 4- It seems we have been... too successful. She is the most dangerous, the most unpredictable Experiment in the lab. Her programming prevents mind reading, so even our moonborn NightWings are weary of her. We have to find a way to contain her. Ability ”Many wonder if I could choose, would I get rid of my power? My metal? My strength? It pains me more than any wound to say these words, no. I, as selfish as that seems, have forged a bond with my... skills. One I refuse to sever with any sword, even my own.” Blade’s metal is a combination of multiple different metals with perks- strengths, rust resistant etc, then melt add down and merged together and reinforced. Her metal is practically impenatrable. The name for the metal is Zerylion, a modified metal built for combat. Lightweight and deadly, Zerylion is a force to be reckoned with. Positive Attributes ”There is a fine line between good and bad, many say. I say what’s the difference between black and white, but perspective? Hold a white object to the light, and it stays white. Remove the source, and you are left with darkness.“ -Enhanced speed, strength, jump, sense, hearing, seeing, smelling, reflexes, and etc. -Complete control over a metallic element -Can morph into metal based creatures -Can mend any given wound with metal -Internal skeleton is made of metal -Metal is rust resistant -The Metal can not be broken, unless struck with the same material -The strength of the metal grows with Blade -Her metal ignores immunities Negative Attributes ”I don’t fear any monster but the one I feel inside myself, clawing it’s way out, straining to gain control.” -Loud sound is her greatest weakness. If the sound is anywhere over 500 m/s, she can possibly get extremely injured. Anywhere over 2000 m/s, she could go into a coma-like state. -Bright light is her second greatest weakness. Any extremely harsh light and she can go into a blind rage mode, possibly hurting herself as well as friends. -An insanely strong smell can clog her senses and irritate her -When Blade is in a fight, her instincts kick in. Ger instincts follow stages: Anger- Pupil shrinks to a slit, she fights furiously but is halfway in control of her physical self. Fury- Pupil shrinks all the way to a slit, and blue aura fades from her eyes and limbs. She feels no emotion but anger and will viciously attack Enraged- In this mode, her pupil is all the way to slits. Her usual blue eyes are blood red. She only knows one thing, kill. She will do anything to kill her enemies. Skills “How can I protect others from myself, if I cant even protect ''myself '' from myself” -Rage- When In rage mode, Blade morphs into a completely metal animal. The animals are large as a full grown dragon and covered in metal plates. Drawback- does not have long to choose which animal, approximately half a second. In rage mode, Blade becomes very reckless -Metal Flame- Metal Flame is unlike any fire you have ever heard of, the pain is near being stabbed by a knife so hot it is red, but to the tenth power. Metal Flame not only burns; it also shreds. It is unbearable. Drawback, Metal Flame takes up a little of Blades energy. -Elemental Calm- When Blade is completely calm and in control, an element of her choosing is infused with a desired metal weapon. (Exp. Fire Axe, Light Sword, Electric Dagger) List of Usable Elements and their effects: Fire- Burns (Best used with a sword) Earth- Hits hard (Best used with a mace) Air- Makes opponent feel like they are choking (Best with any weapon) Water- If the opponent is a fire wielder, it weakens the flame (Best with a metal chain) Light- Momentarily blinds opponent (Best with any weapon) Dark- Makes an opponent feel despair (Best with a bladed weapon) Ice- Makes an opponent freeze for a moment (Best with a spear) Poison- Makes an opponent be paralyzed where struck (Best with a spear) Electric- Sends an electric volt into the opponent (Best with a sword) Nature- Heals self (Best with a bladed weapon) Death- Kills any mortals, causes great pain to immortals (Best with a bladed weapon) Life- Heals anyone the weapon touches (best with a blunt weapon) Drawback: Difficult to be calm enough to use -Final Power- Final power causes Blade to undergo a transformation to an enormous, metal-coated beast. There is not one distinct form and the size varies depending on how desperate the situation is. None of the final power forms are smaller than 30 feet tall. In using this skill, Blade has access to Metal Flame. Drawback, After using final power, Blade will go back to a normal appearance and black out, Final Power is VERY RISKY but is a nice way to turn the tides of battle. -Spike Blast- Blade gathers energy and unleashes it in a barrage of large and extremely sharp metal spikes that fly in all directions. Drawback, While shooting the spikes, Blade feels small pain. -Ultimate Weapon- Blade clasps both hands together to form a monsterous weapon that is devastating in combat, can easily be reverted into two separate blades. None of the Ultimate Weapons look alike. Drawback, Ultimate weapon comes with almost no drawback; it's just a little energy consuming. -Counter Shield- When attacked by a projectile of any sort, whether elemental or physically apparent, a shield will form and launches the projectile elsewhere. The shields come in all different appearances, and have an aura arond it. Drawback, Shield only appears in front. May leave back unprotected. -Metal Focus- Blade must be completely focused on one blade, then when she lets go it will track an opponent and strike them. The farther they are the more concentration required. Drawback, Has to be completely concentrated, otherwise Metal Track does not work -Metal Manipulation- When using Metal Manipulation, Blade can control all metal around her. Drawback,Metal Manipulation takes energy -Lightning Call- Blade will launch metal at or near an opponent and wherever the metal lands, a huge bolt of lightning will strike down on it, and all around the metal. Drawback, The worst of the blast can be avoided and only works if it is raining. Metal Bond- Blade fires a metal strand that twist around an opponent, constricting them. The strand is edged with sharp jagged metal to dig in and trap. Drawback, If the opponent is not angry or freaking out, they can just twist out of the jagged metal, but it is still painful. -Final Defense- When Blade is mortally injured to where she can not fight anymore, she goes into a coma like state and surrounds herself with a metal cocoon with sharp blades sticking up. She is unconscious until full strength is repaired. Drawback, Can not fight while in defense state. -Summon- Blade will call forth a metal monstrosity if metal structures are near, and direct it to attack an opponent. The creature is created from that structure. Unlike her using the Final Power skill, these creatures she summons are not actually creatures at all, but entirely made up of metal. The size is also greatly smaller, about the size of a dragonet. Drawback, The creatures are only for a short time and will revert to original state when that time is over. -Metal Arena- Blade unleashes a wave of metal that coats the area around them, boosting her confidence as well as physical advantages. Drawback, None; Metal Arena just enhances Blade’s abilities Enhanced, Risky Skills: Metalic Weather A very interesting ability Blade has is to control the weather and natural disasters. She controls it by replacing the actual storm/disaster with metal. This only works if the occurance is happening at the same time as her fight. This is not a normal special skill- this has its own types and categories. Blade can control and manipulate any weather, from the lightest of rains, to the heaviest of hurricanes, and any disaster from tsunamis to volcanic eruptions. Weather: -Rain- Instead of water, sharp shards of metal will fall down. How fast? Depends on how fast Blade wants it. -Hail- Instead of ice, solid chunks of metal fall down. Again, the speed is up to Blade. -Lightning- Instead of a full electric charge, electric induced metal shoots down causing monstrous explosions. -Hurricane- This adds rain and wind all in one. -Tornado- A metal enhanced tornado. -Dust Storm- Dust particles are replaced with metal -Fog- Stays like fog, created by miniscule metal molecules -Wind- A fast moving layer of sharp metal molecules -Sleet- Some sharp pieces of metal fall down, and some solid chunks fall as well. -Blizzard- A mix of wind and snow -Water Spout- Liquid metal spiraling over a body of water Natural Disasters: -Volcanic Eruption- Extremely hot liquid metal -Mudslide- All mud replaced with sharp metal -Avalanche- All snow replaced with solid metal chunks -Fire Whirl- Metal Flame spiraling up into the air -Earthquake- Earthquake caused by metal -Tsunami- An enormous wave of liquid metal -Wildfire- Metal Flame raging across a forest -Flood- Liquid metal flooding an area -Sinkhole- A sinkhole caused by metal These abilities are very risky, if controlling the natuaral occurences for to long she can pass out or even badly injure herself. Known Attacks “I’m programed to have reflexes faster than any other living thing. I’m made to have instincts stronger than anything else in the universe. What makes you think they added empathy into my programming?“ -Sharp Strike- A blade develops on her arm or replaces her arm. She can then fight with it- the blade is so sharp it can cut through diamond like paper. -Metal Shard- From her wrist small but sharp chunks of metal shoot out as fast as a bullet. -Defense- Metal wraps around her in an armor-like way protecting her from even the strongest of objects. -Shield- A shield develops on her arm -Spike- Metal spikes grow on Blade’s back- she can flatten or raise them for defense or offense. Like a porcupine- she can shoot these spikes. -Decoy- A metal decoy of Blade will be placed- this allows Blade to trick enemies. -Magnetize- Control metal in the air -Hammer- Metal engulfs Blade’s fist and she slams it down on opponents with the force of a small sized mountain -Oxidation- Uses the H2O in the air to control rust- she can mold, attack, and choke with it -Spike Kick- Kicks with spikes on her leg and foot -Sword Fight- This includes all moves in sword fighting like slicing, parries and ect. -Metal Scatter- Blade generates a thin metal wall and throws it. Once airborne it shatters into small and sharp pieces. -Metal Spiral- Blade leaps into the air and rotates at an astonishing speed. While in rotation a barrage of metal spikes fly. -Disc Blade- Blade throws a rounded disc with sharp spikes on the perimeter. It flies fast and strong. Accurate and deadly. -Metal Snare- Blade sends multiple metal chunks in the area, once stepped on spikes will rise in the area and directly on top of the snare. -Spiky Defence- Spikes will appear all over Blade (Arms, Legs, Back), and she can continue the fight- She can also ram into an opponent side first and impale them. -Metal Claw- Blade’s talons will be replace by long, sharp strands of metal. She can then attack with them. -Pound- Blade encases her entire arm in a block of metal- because she is in control of the metal; she can lift it as easily as a mortal lifting their arm. -List of Formable Weapons (Most Used) * Sword * Dagger * Hammer * Mace * Axe * Spear * Pike * Club * Scythe * Pitchfork * Halberd -Metal Ingest- While Blade can eat mortal food, eating metal has different effects on her- Copper- A brownish tinge on metal- Ups energy Silver- Metal is shinier- Makes a cleaner cut Iron- Metal becomes more rigid Aluminum- Sleeker metal Gold- Slightly boost speed and attack Nickel- Slightly boosts defence Bismuth- Small agility boost Zinc- Increases eyesight Lead- Increases hearing Platinum- Boosts speed Titanium- Boosts defence and attack Tin- Small jump boost Cobalt- Increases stamina Chromium- Great defense boost Magnesium- Increases metallic control Tungsten- Great strength boost Mercury- Increases Metal Flame attack Manganese- Everything boosts slightly Beryllium- Increases balance Cadmium- Increases flexibility Molybdenum- Increases aim Vanadium- Increases concentration Palladium- Increases stealth Lithium- Increases intelligence Sodium- Boosts sight, hearing and smelling Uranium- Increases defence and attack Niobium- Slightly increases stealth and jump Potassium- Great hearing boost Indium- Great sight boost Tantalum- Great smell boost Zirconium- Increases metal strength by 10% Rhodium- Great stealth boost Calcium- The 5 senses increase by 5% Gallium- Great jump boost Iridium- Great intelligence boost Plutonium- Great agility boost Osmium- Great flexibility boost Rhenium- Small speed and jump boost Dysprosium- Everything very slightly increases Ruthenium- Flexibility, jump and agility boost Barium- Great balance boost Scandium- Stealth, speed and agility boost Thorium- Giant speed, strength and defence boost for a short time Strontium- Great stamina boost Cerium- Drops defence greatly but is 85% stronger Caesium- Drops attack greatly but has a 85% defence boost Hafnium- Everything raises by 50% for a short time Thallium- Arm strength increase Yttrium- Leg strength increase Samarium- Sight increase but hearing decrease Rubidium- Hearing increase but sight decrease -Metal Bow- Blade generates a long, thin and curved strand of metal with a lighter and more flexible piece of metal acting as the string. This shoots arrows with far more force than your average bow. -Metal Lashes- Bendable metal with thicker ends are generated by Blades arms for her to control- they come out of her wrists. -Focus Hit- Blade draws back her arm and surrounds it in metal- then unleashes it in a forwards-down motion. -Metal Burst- Blade throws out metal spheres, (Anywhere from 2 to 10,) that burst as soon as they hit something. -Repair- Silver encloses upon the area of an open wound, sealing it. -Mend- Any interior damage is braced or healed (Does not work on vital organs) -Merge- Can walk through metal by first transforming herself entirely to metal -Silver Wave- Stomps on the floor or ground and a wave of sharp metal spikes rise in all directions -Forge- Can create a tangible weapon of her metal that is permanent and can be used by others. -Sever- This only works on mortals and those with little resistant- Blade will generate metal inside the foe’s body and will cut them open from the inside (dislikes using this move. Would rather fight with honor) Relationships ”I can only do one thing right, destroy. If I destroy to protect, what’s so wrong about that?” (Please ask you be added! Even without asking me, you can add Blade to your own Experiment‘s Relationships. Even without knowing her, they should have at least heard of her.) Wolverine (W0LV3R1N3)- From the moment they locked eyes, there was something there. Wolverine managed to see past Blade’s intimidating, cold outside and bring forth her warmer, happier personality. With him, Blade is open, cheerful and positive. She loves him dearly, as he has always been there for her. She repays his unwavering support with her iRon loyalty, and there has never been a problem they have not worked through together. In fact, Wolverine has been the only dragon to ever be able to calm her out of her highest Rage mode. Wolf (W0LF)- Blade love her daughter a lot, Always looking out for her. Wolf reminds Blade a lot of herself, as they are both stubborn and passio age. Blade is extremely protective towards her daughter, and can go through extreme measures to ensure no harm comes upon her dragonet. Excalibur (3XC4L18UR)- Blade loves her son a lot, proud of how independent and Intelligent he is. She adores how he looks after his sister, And always does as he feels is right. She couldn’t be prouder of him, and will give up her life for his in a heartbeat. Quotes ”Many say words are power. A weapon. But what good will they do against a killer, Equipped with built in knives and a broken soul?” 'W3 4r3 m0r3 dr490n th4n th023 wh0 cru3ly t32t 0n u2." "C0m3 n34r m3 4nd my m3t4l w1ll b3 1n y0ur h34rt." "D0 y0u r34lly th1nk 1'm 2tup1d? 1'm n0t th3 0n3 2h0v1n9 n33dl32 1nt0 d3f3n21v3 cr34tur32!" "1 w0uld r4th3r cl4w my 0wn 3y32 0ut th4n 2u8m1t t0 y0u." "1 d0n't 3v3n kn0w wh0 1 4m!" "Wh3n th12 12 0v3r 1t w1ll 83 y0ur bl00d 2t41n1n9 th3 fl00r." Non-Tech Quotes- “I’m okay with Spork or even Budder Knife, but I swear if you call me Tinfoil or spoon...” ”I know nothing and everything. Is anyone else as conflicted as I?” ”I am not bossy! I just know what’s best to do and I’m not afraid to share. Or stab someone if they don’t listen.” ”I think I’m malfunctioning. Why is there liquid near my eyes??” Trivia ”Go ahead. Ask me questions, questions about myself, my pride. My fears. One thing I can say adamatly, I’m not scared of expressing my faults, I’m scared of what my faults express.” -Blade is based off another human character I made a long time ago who was kidnapped and tested on, created to be a living weapon to hunt down abnormal beings. -Blade is self conscious about being a literal piece of metal, and hates to be called a “robot” -Blade goes through mood swings, so it’s hard to know if what you say will offend her or make her laugh -Blade doesn’t know all of her abilities yet -Blade’s original name was going to be Dagger, but I liked Blade better -Blade is actually a brilliant artist -Blade used to be my sona, Salvation, but was turned into Blade after getting betrayed. In real life, my friend who‘s sona is Oblivion wrote a book about us with me that had us as main characters with the same plot line as Blade’s backstory. So yea, Blade is my secondary sona! -She can not help it when her instincts kick in, and she normally feels terrible afterwards. -Blade is a Taurus on the cusp of being an Aries -Zerylion is a “living” metal -Blade has gone through three different design options Gallery ”I am the image of destruction, yet I strive to be the image of Salvation. Funny, how that word strikes a memory...” 2F83E6CA-FE38-4077-A91A-E990AC752753.jpeg|Art by LivingParacosm 5D0C8842-D91A-4EF9-BCBA-DF53E6BEB6BB.jpeg|By umunschaas on DA B3CCD612-0A1E-48FE-9FDB-6C8C7EDECF91.jpeg|Art by GlamerousSneaking! 24205B7F-1944-41C1-BC39-DD128DE06FB3.jpeg|By Sal 82E935CE-204F-4EC6-B620-87F50B9F65AE.jpeg|By https://www.deviantart.com/shadowstorm327 Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:HiveWings